An American Batman in Nerima
by Crystal Setsuna
Summary: A Ranma/Batman Beyond Fusion. (At least I think that's the word) Terry's secret idenity is revealed to his mother who has some secrets of her own which is revealed when they go to Japan to visit her parents. ***Chapter 4 added***
1. Revalations

An American Batman in Nerima  
  
Chapter 1: Revalations  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
6/9/2002  
  
e-mail: crystalcollins19@hotmail.com  
  
Batman Beyond belongs to whoever owns him and Ranma belongs to Rumiko. I do not own them so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor little girl who's doing this for fun. Crystal^_^  
  
  
  
Mary's life wasn't going very well at the moment as she stared at the small packet of slappers setting on the table in front of her. Her oldest son had them and though he denied using them, they explained a lot about his recent behavior. Terry kept staying out late, falling asleep in class and his grades were starting to drop drastically.  
  
How could her son be doing something so stupid, something she never did when she was younger and still lived in Japan. Maybe that was the answer, maybe she should take her two sons on a small vacation to Japan to meet their grandparents. The question was, what would they say about them and herself since she didn't leave under the best of circumstances.  
  
The thought of her parents and old friends brought a tear to her eye as she remembered better days when she was younger. She hated her body now which is what eventually caused the divorce with her late ex-husband. He was the only man she had ever cared about, maybe even loved, and was deffinately the only man she ever slept with and ever would.  
  
Things weren't supposed to turn out like this, she was supposed to be married and running a dojo in Japan not being a model and mother for two in America. Still, if she had it to do over again she wouldn't of changed a thing because she loved her children very much.  
  
Maybe returning home wasn't such a good idea even though her mother's letters swore that the pledge was no longer going to be enforced but still she was wary of how her mother would react to Terry and Matt. Mary was a woman now, she gave up looking for a cure a long time ago. She was stuck like this but that no longer mattered since she had her babies to look after.  
  
She sighed as she noticed a sound coming from Terry's room, the sound of his window opened. Like the martial artist she was, Mary quietely sneaked into Terry's room and followed him out the window and up the fire escape to the roof where he was putting on a black body suit of some kind.  
  
'NO!' Mary screamed mentally, Terry was going to rob someplace. She stepped out as he was pulling the hood into place. There was something strange about the hood though, it seemed to have points on each side.  
  
"Terry!" Mary snapped walking up to him and coming face to face with Batman. She said the first thing that came to mind, something she heard countless times back at home, "Oh my."  
  
"I-I can explain mom." Batman said as the batmobile flew up over head and hovered above them.  
  
"You weren't lying, were you?" Mary asked, in shock. Terry, her Terry was Batman. How? How did this happen? Why did things like this always seem to happen?  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Terry said.  
  
"Terry." Bruce exclaimed over the com-link.  
  
"Bruce! Is that you?" Mary snapped, "You did this, didn't you!?"  
  
"I have to go mom." Terry said, backing away from his mother. "I'll be back soon then we can talk." With that Terry jumped up into the batmobile and was off.  
  
Mary wanted to storm over to Wayne manor and rip that man apart for dragging her son into this. She wanted a normal life for her children, not this. The only thing keeping her home was the fact that Matt was asleep in his bed. She went back down into her apartment and checked on Matt and kissed the sleeping boy on the head before she headed out into the living room and dropped down onto the couch to stare at the blank television.  
  
Maybe a small vacation would be good, then she could get Terry away from this and have some time to talk to him about this. If Terry still wanted to be Batman she couldn't stop him then but she could teach him some of her family's style of martial arts and the amazon techniques that she knew like the Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan.  
  
Mary picked up the phone and dialed her mother in Japan.  
  
"Hello." A kind voice said in Japanese.  
  
"Mom." Mary said as she held back the tears at hearing her mother's voice after so many years.  
  
"R-Ranma?" The woman asked in a shaky voice, obviously fighting trears as well.  
  
"Yeah, mom, it is." Mary said, "But it's Mary now."  
  
"I don't care what your name is honey," the woman cried, "I'm just glad to hear your voice again."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you again to mom." Mary said, "C-Can I come home for a visit?"  
  
"Of course you can!" the woman said in excitement, "When can I expect you?"  
  
"In about a month, school will be out for the summer then." Mary said.  
  
"Sc-School?" the woman asked in shock.  
  
"Yes mother, school. My two sons attend school of course." Mary said.  
  
"S-sons? I have grandchildren?" the woman asked.  
  
"There names are Matt and Terry." Mary said.  
  
"Does that mean that your married then?" the woman asked.  
  
"Divorced," Mary said, "He's dead now though."  
  
"I'm so sorry honey." the woman said.  
  
"It's okay mom, I'm over it though Terry and Matt had a hard time. Terry's still coping with it." Mary said. When she heard the front door opening she knew Terry was home and decided to finish this conversation quickly. "I'm sorry mom, but I have to go. I'll talk to you some more later."  
  
"I love you Ran…Mary."  
  
"I love you to, mom. Bye." Mary hung up the phone and looked up into the shocked face of her eldest son.  
  
"You know Japanese?" Terry asked.  
  
"I am Japanese you know," Mary said with a smile as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright mom?" Terry asked sitting next to her mother on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, that was your grandmother on the phone." Mary said, "As soon as school's out for the summer we're be going to visit her in Japan."  
  
"But…" Terry said.  
  
"No buts," Mary interrupted her son, "Gotham can do without Batman for a few weeks."  
  
Terry's eyes went wide as he remembered what happened on the roof earlier that evening. "I can explain everything."  
  
"Good." Mary said as she folded her arms under her breasts, "Now how did you become Batman in the first place?"  
  
Mary sat and listened to the whole story as she listened to everything that happened to her son since that fateful night Terry ran into Bruce when the Jokers was chasing him. She listened as he explained Blight, Inque and all his other foes. Though she was worried about him, she was also very proud of her son for everything he did. He seemed very responsible about this whole thing which made her relax a little.  
  
"I'm going to give you a little leeway if you intend to keep this up but you have to promise me two things." Mary said.  
  
"Anything." Terry said.  
  
"First you have to be careful and second I want you to see a tutor." Mary said.  
  
"A tutor." Terry whined then flinched at the intense glare from his mother, "All right, I'll see if Max will tutor me."  
  
"Maxine," Mary nodded, "She'll do okay but no funny buisness, got it."  
  
"Yeah." Terry said.  
  
Mary hugged him and kissed his forhead and got up. "Godd night honey."  
  
"Good night, mom" Terry said as he headed to his own room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Flashbacks

An American Batman in Nerima  
  
Chapter 2: Flashbacks  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
6/10/2002  
  
e-mail: crystalcollins19@hotmail.com  
  
Batman Beyond belongs to whoever owns him and Ranma belongs to Rumiko. I do not own them so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor little girl who's doing this for fun.  
  
I've gotten several e-mails and reviews (more that I thought possible, thanks people I appreciate it) and a good amount of them ask how Ranma became Terry's mom. I was originally going to write it in a little at a time throughout the story but I decided to answer that question with this chapter which, I'm sorry to say, is going to comprise mainly of flashbacks. Sorry to all those people who hate flashbacks.  
  
It is a good idea to have Mary actually be Ranma's daughter but that wouldn't really work out well with what I have planned. It is a very good idea though.  
  
However, out of the 25 reviews that I received so far there was one review I did not like which I responded to at the bottom. I appreciate all reviews even if they are a little negative but this one is just plain uncalled for and if I could remove it I would. I do not appreciate stuff like this and I'm sure no one else does either. Crystal^_^  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary lied in her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past, thinking of how much things changed. Thinking about how much she has changed in the past seventeen years. She was now a fashion model in one of the leading fashion magazines in Gotham City so she always had enough creds, she even had some put back for her two sons future education.  
  
She rolled over on her side and stared at the picture on her nightstand. It had Warren, Terry, Matt and herself on it, all of them was dressed causually as the picture was taken during a picnic they had together several years after the divorce. In a way she blamed herself for Warren's death, if only they weren't divorced then maybe she could fight off the people who murdered him.  
  
"I wonder how Akane and the others are doing?" Mary asked herself.  
  
A tear fell from her eyes as she thought about the girl she left behind in Nerima, the girl she was going to spend her life with until Herb ruined it all. It was Herb's fault that she was trapped ads a female but at least the Musk Prince was now the Musk Princess since he was stuck as well.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ranma was so close to the kettle that would unlock the curse and she would be a he again, all she had to do was reach it before Herb did and she would be free. Ranma froze as a ki blast flew past her and struck the ground in front of her. Ranma whirled around to see another ki blast heading toward her.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!" Ranma called out as she threw her own ki blast to intercept the oncoming attack. The two attacks collided with each other and resulted in a huge explosion that tore apart the mountain top along with her only hope of ever becoming male again.  
  
When Ranma woke up she was in a hospital room surronded by Akane, Nodoka, Ukyo, Cologne and Soun. She looked up into her mother's tear stained face and froze as the woman held a old parchment in her hands.  
  
"Ranma." Nodoka said, laying a tanto blade on the bed next to Ranma.  
  
"M-Mom?" Ranma asked, somewhat weakly since her head was pounding with protest.  
  
"Your father explained everything dear." Nodoka cried, "As soon as your out of hear you can go through with the ceremony."  
  
"C-ceremony?" Ranma asked as the blood drained from her face.  
  
"Your father and you made a promise…" Nodoka started before being cut off from her son turned daughter.  
  
"Seppuku," Ranma whispered, "Y-you can't be serious!"  
  
"Ranma." Cologne said pogoing over, "There is no other way to unlock the curse and since you're commiting Seppuku we're going back to China tonight. Your no longer a suitable husband for my Shampoo." As she poggoed out of the room Ranma could her her muttering, "What a waste."  
  
"The school's will never be united now!!!" Soun wailed as Ukyo and Kasumi escorted him from the room.  
  
"You c-can't be serious a-auntie." Akane sobbed.  
  
"It is family honor." Nodoka said as she walked calmly out of the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ranma!" Akane cried as she rushed over and embraced the red haired girl.  
  
"It's all right, Akane." Ranma said returning the embrace.  
  
"I l-l-love you." Akane said before kissing the red head deeply for the first and last time. Akane fled from the room in tears leaving Ranma alone to try and figure out what she was going to do. The only consolation she had was knowing that the Musk Prince was also trapped as a girl and more importantly was that Akane had truly loved her.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
It was hard thinking about that even after seventeen years. That was the end of her life as Ranma and the birth of Mary Smith after she fled from Japan and to America. That was when she meet Warren who was at a bar that she was at drowning her sorrows during his seventeenth birthday, the idiot bartender didn't even bother to card her then.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" A man asked sitting down next to her at the bar.  
  
"Go way j-jerk." Ranma slurred, already pretty drunk.  
  
The man ordered himself a beer and turned an appreciative eye back to the girl and smiled, "I am not a jerk and I am twenty one but how old are you? Sixteen, maybe seventeen?"  
  
"Mind your own buisness!" Ranma snapped back at this annoyance.  
  
"Warren." the man said.  
  
"W-Warren what?" Ranma asked motioning for another beer from the bartender.  
  
"That's my name." Warren said, "Warren McGinnis. I'm an executive over at Wayne Powers."  
  
Ranma looked at this guy for a few moments and decided it would be nice to have somebody to talk to. "My name's Mary Smith."  
  
The two made small talk while they both drank way more thatn they should of and they eventually left and Mary somehow ended up at Warren's apartment where they started making out. Something in the back of Mary's mind kept screaming at her but her drunken state combined with these new feelings that Warren's touch caused as he caressed her body overcame reason.  
  
She woke up and was startled to find herself in an unfamiliar room with light filtering in through the curtains that covered the window. Her body was sore and it hurt a little when she stood up and noticed she was naked. She quickly threw on her clothes as she remembered what happened the previous night and almost threw up. When the man from the previous night came into the room carrying a tray with food and a single rose she bolted past him knocking him down.  
  
For the awhile she struggled barely making ends meet when she started getting sick on a regular basis, especially in the mornings. She went to the emergency room and found out something that out something that scared her more than a room full of cats. She was pregnant.  
  
She solemnly returned to her small apartment and almost broke down when she saw what meager belongings she had scattered in the hallway with an eviction notice taped to the door. She gathered her stuff and managed to stuff it all into a small pack and left. She knew she hadn't paid rent for the last two months but she was trying and truly thought that something like this wouldn't happen.  
  
She walked down the darkened street until she bumped into the cause of all her problems, the jerk who took advantage of her while she was drunk. She growled and about pounded him when all the stress finally got to her and she collapsed into his arms crying loudly. After she cried herself out he asked if she was hungry which she gave an eager nod.  
  
She easily polished off three sandwiches, a large fry, half of his large fry, a strawberry milkshake and a piece of apple pie.  
  
"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Warren asked in shock.  
  
"I'm eating for two now!" She snapped then regretted it immediately as the blood drained from his face.  
  
"Am I, well…" Warren said.  
  
"Yes!" she snapped again as a fresh wave of tears escaped. Warren moved to the other side of the booth next to her and held her making shushing noises and rubbing her back. At first she was going to finish what she was about to do earlier before giving into his embrace. For some reason it comforted her, it actually felt kind of good.  
  
What was she thinking! She was a man, not a girl. Instead of pulling away she just cried harder. She was a girl now, there was no way to become a man again.  
  
After she cried herself out and some serious discussions they decided to keep the baby, as if Mary would have had an abortion anyway. This child was innocent of all of this and deserved a chance at life and that brought another realization to her. This was 'her' baby, a living thing growing inside of her. That thought should of scared her more but it didn't, it only brought a warm smile to her face.  
  
During the duration of her pregnancy she moved into the spare room in Warren's apartment where he took care of her. At first all the attention that he was giving her was really annoying but she slowly grew to like it. In fact, after a while she actually admitted to herself that she enjoyed it and enjoyed Warren's company. She was actually starting to like him.  
  
Shortly before Terry was born Mary made an important descision, she decided to take Warren's offer of marriage because she didn't want Terry to grow up without a father and Warren was a kind, gentle man who really seemed to care. He wasn't likely to abuse their child like what her own father did to her. In a way, she was kind of lucky to have somebody like him.  
  
After all, she was a girl now and she needed to accept it and move on with her life. She wouldn't forget her old family and friends and deffinately not Akane but she needed, she wanted to make her own family now and this was going to be the only way.  
  
As soon as Terry was old enough Mary started teaching him the anything goes style of martial arts while her husband watched the two fondly. She was always encouriging her son with a kind word and never insulted his skill which was actually very good. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last long.  
  
Shortly after having her second son they divorced and Terry moved in with his father which broke her heart. She still had Matt and counted her blessings on that even though she still missed Terry. After awhile, Warren started coming over with Terry and they did things as a family but they just couldn't reconcile their relationship.  
  
Mary was glad when Terry moved back in with her but the circumstances of that hurt her deeply. Time after time she wondered if she would of just gave in and slept with Warren more often like he wanted then maybe they'd still be together and he'd still be alive. He may of said that that wasn't why he wanted the divorce but she knew better and that knowledge hurt alot and that hurt a lot.  
  
She still stayed close with Warren's mother, after all the woman was responsible for Mary's career as a fashion model which paid a lot more that she could have ever imagine. Nabiki would probaly have a heart attack if she found out just how much Mary actually made doing hardly nothing at all.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
She wondered why things had to turn out the way they did, it wasn't fair that Warren had to die like that. It hurt both her children badly, but it affected Terry even worse since he was the closest to his father.  
  
She couldn't think of that at the moment, she had to get some sleep if she was going to start training Terry in the anything goes style of martial arts again starting tommorow and try and teach both of her children Japanese. After all, there wasn't much time left before there trip to Japan.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Shinji Ikari (shinji_ikari72@hotmail.com)  
  
errrr no this story don't sit right with me you seem to forget that Ranma really didn't enjoy his curse infact the only part he liked about it was the treatment he got when he went out to eat or something. Your story is based around a completly f***** up idea that Ranma would actually even consiter having kids IN HIS GIRL FORM!!! What on f****** gods green earth gave you this f***** idea?!?! I sugguest a revise a complete revise. Instead make it so Terry's mother had some sort of fling with Ranma before she got married and Terry was the result. The story is still completly do able even though I don't like the idea of Ranma being with any on but Akane you can work it out to where she takes Terry and Matt to japan to visit an old friend (ranma) because his wife just died or got a devorce. It all works out the same basicly you'd have way more to work with than this trash plot. I mean with my idea here you can have a romace start between Ranma and terry's mother and have ranma train terry in the any thing goes style. thats what you were going for it seems in the first place.  
  
To even think Ranma would embrace his girl form to bare children is completely laughable. If you don't belive me go watch or read the series again. In fact if your memory is up to par remember when Ranma was kissed by Mikado Sanzenin when he was a girl? he went berserk on his ass and hit him 518 times and all but destroyed the rink (in the manga any way). The only time ranma enjoyed being a girl was when he hit his head in the pond and thought he was a girl after waking up in girl form but this was ended after another blow to the head cured him. Long story short your idea has no grounds. I don't care what the other reviews say this is straight from the manga sitting infront of me.  
  
If you want to do this idea then do it right and follow by what I sugguested.  
  
Have a nice day  
  
***  
  
I don't appreciate reviews like this calling somebody's story trash nor do I appreciate all the cussing in it. Cussing in a story is one thing as long as it's rated properly but I do not approve of cussing like this in reviews, summaries or titles that are on this site. In fact, I believe it is against the rules if I'm not mistaken. The asterixes are censoring the words because I don't believe my story is rated high enough to have this kind of stuff in it.  
  
It's good to have your own oppinion and everything and I do appreciate suggestions and such but stuff like this is completely uncalled for. This IS a fanfic which means many different things such as different realities in which anything is possible including Ranma having kids.  
  
Take for example two of my favorite stories "Genma's Daughter" and "Equal Halves" where Ranma was actually born as a girl. That is completely different from the manga and are still great stories. If you'll looking for fanfic that follows the manga exactly I'm sure you'll find some but not many. I myself have read many Ranma fanfics and almost none of them followed the manga. Alternate Realities, divergences, cross-overs and fusions; almost none of those will follow the manga to a T.  
  
You don't have to read a story if you don't like it and I'm sure nobody appreciates reviews left like this one. People who leave reviews like this one may try to make the author look like idiots but in fact all that they end up doing is making themselves look like mean jerks.  
  
Crystal^_^ 


	3. Preparations

An American Batman in Nerima  
  
Chapter 3: Preparations  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
6/12/2002  
  
e-mail: crystalcollins19@hotmail.com  
  
Batman Beyond belongs to whoever owns him and Ranma belongs to Rumiko. I do not own them so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor little girl who's doing this for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary was just finishing putting away the dishes from breakfast after the boys left for school when a knock came from the front door. A little irritated from being interrupted from her morning chores she made her way to the door and swung it open to find Bruce Wayne standing there. She was torn between knocking the crap out of him then and there or letting him in. It was a close call but she decided that there wasn't much to gain from knocking the old man senseless so she moved aside and let him in.  
  
"What do I owe the honor of your presence here today?" Mary asked sarcastically as she led him to the couch where he sat down.  
  
"You know why I'm here." Bruce said, "It was his choice you know."  
  
"I kinda figured that part out after our talk last night." Mary said as she walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a tray holding a tea kettle and two teacups. After sitting down next to Bruce and sitting the tray down on the coffee table she filled the two cups and handed her guest one while she took the remaining one.  
  
"I can understand if your angry with me but the boy has saved the city on one than more occasion." Bruce said then took a sip of the tea, "Good tea."  
  
"Thanks." Mary said. She was proud of her eldest son and ashamed of herself for jumping to conclusions the night before. She should of believed him when he said that he wasn't using the slappers but the evidence was so convincing that he was.  
  
"He's almost as good a fighter as you were." Bruce said pulling a disk out of his jacket.  
  
"What do you mean were!" Mary snapped, "I still am a good fighter!" Mary could have slapped herself in the head for that.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me, Ranma Saotome." Bruce said, "I see where he gets his exceptional fighting skills though."  
  
Mary almost choked on her tea when he said that, how did he know who she was?  
  
As if reading her thought, he answered, "I did a background check when Terry first became Batman. Do you know what I found out?" After she shook her head he continued, "I found out his mother didn't exist but after I did a little more digging I found out that you changed your name. I traced you back to Japan where I found some very strange stuff about curses and stuff." Bruce explained to a white faced Mary, "You know, if I haven't seen half the stuff that I have in my day I would never had believed half of it. It seemed that you were quite the martial artist in the area back then."  
  
"I was the best!" Mary snapped then sighed, "That was a lifetime ago."  
  
Bruce handed the disk to Mary as he stood up, "I'm sorry about everything that happened but I will keep your secret but I suggest that you train Terry in some of your family's style if you let him continue being Batman."  
  
"I plan to start this afternoon after I pick Matt and him up after school." Mary said as she rose to see her guest out, "What's on the disk?"  
  
"Your past." Bruce said as he walked out the door.  
  
After she shut the door Mary stared at the disk a few moments before dropping it in the trash can by the door. She was Mary McGinnis now and as far as she was concerned Ranma Saotome was gone forever. She continued her cleaning while she nervously waited for her session with Terry.  
  
***  
  
Mary stood several yards away from Terry in the park while Matt sat on a bench watching the two. She was wearing a pair of black sweats and a plain red T-shirt since they were easier to move around than in her normal dresses. It was kind of ironic really, when she was younger she would never of worn a dress or anything but now that seemed to be what she wore most of the time.  
  
"Your such a spaz!" Matt taunted from the sidelines, "You afraid mom's going to kick your but?"  
  
"Shut up, twip!" Terry snapped, "I just don't want to hurt her."  
  
"It's just a friendly sparring match Ter, don't worry." Mary laughed, "Or are you afraid that I'll show you up."  
  
"But mom!" Terry said.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked as she sat down next to Matt on the bench.  
  
"Mom going to kick Terry's but!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Max!" Terry exclaimed, surprised to see his friend. He barely had time to dodge as Mary rushed in with a leg sweep. He landed just as her foot caught him in the side of the head knocking him off balance. Matt's laughter only served to distract him as Mary struck out with an open palm strike knocking him breathless on his but.  
  
"That was pathetic Terry!" Mary snapped.  
  
"Terry!" Max exclaimed rushing to his side to make sure he was okay.  
  
"What is going on here?" An older woman demanded as she came up to the small group.  
  
"Commissioner Gordan!" Terry gasped as Max helped him to his feet.  
  
"I was showing my son some martial art maneuvers!" Mary snapped, slightly losing her temper at Terry's refusal to spar and his terrible performance. Worse, she was interrupted by this woman, commissioner or not, which just served to enrage her more. "Do you have a problem with that?!"  
  
"No." the woman said meekly, "Just take it a little easier on the kid, some people," the woman said waving her hands at the gathering of people, "Might think it's a little extreme. Maybe even bordering on abuse."  
  
This woman was mere seconds from have her face drove into the ground Mary thought as she stared daggers at the woman. "How dare YOU!" Mary snapped, "I AM NOT MY FATHER!"  
  
"Mom, calm down." Terry said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving a little squeeze which did calm her a little. She was just worried about Terry and only wanted to train him some in her form of martial arts.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Mary said as she turned away from them. She took a few moments to compose herself before saying, "We'll talk when you get home tonight."  
  
With that she collected Matt from where he was sitting in shock on the bench and started walking away from the park.  
  
"You okay mom?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mary said as she ruffled her youngest son's hair, "I'm just a little stressed."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Terry said as he watched his mother walking away, "She just found out what my night job really is last night."  
  
Commissioner Gordan shook her head in sympathy as she asked, "What was that all about anyways?"  
  
"She wanted me to spar with her." Terry explained.  
  
"She had some schway moves." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Commissioner Gordan said, "But what was that about her father?"  
  
"I don't know." Terry replied, confusion and worry etched on his face.  
  
***  
  
Mary had left Matt with the babysitter and decided to take a walk even though it was already getting dark. She was angry at Terry's attitude about the sparring match and even angrier at herself for losing her cool and saying what she did.  
  
While she still resented all the things her father did, she still loved him. For ten tears he was all she knew and when it really counted he was there for her. The man may of caused her many hardships and troubles but he did make her the top martial artists in her generation and she still practiced that art since it helped keep her in shape for her career.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the six people who moved to surround her until it was too late. Their were five men and one woman, all dresses up like stupid clowns. There was one in particular that seemed to irritate her the most for some reason, he wore a purple suit and had green hair. One word came to mind as she looked at these people, "Jokers!"  
  
"That's right sweetcheeks." The one in the purple said.  
  
Mary started laughing hard at this, these people were the ones who terrified so many people. These weaklings actually managed to scare and rob so many people? Pathetic! At least she now had something to take her frustrations out on.  
  
"Hey," the one woman said, "Ain't she the one in all those magazines?"  
  
"I think your right." the one in the purple said.  
  
"She's gotta be loaded." the big stupid one in the red and white said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Hand over the creds, sweetcheeks." the one in the purple said, "Unless you like it rough."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I love it rough." Mary said as she moved to strike the man in the purple. In less than a minute all six jokers were laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"A-Are you okay?" somebody asked from behind her. She whirled around and saw Batman standing there.  
  
"These jokers wasn't even a challenge." Mary laughed.  
  
After that night Terry excepted her training which he quickly absorbed. He learned almost all of her techniques save the neko-ken. No, she wasn't going to teach him that or anything else that required extreme training methods. The only thing that he couldn't seem to learn was a ki attack like the Moko Takabisha.  
  
Terry managed to avoid summer school barely and both him and Matt learned Japanese quickly. It seemed Terry already knew some since he associated with several Japanese associates of Bruce's. In the end, Max was even invited to go along with them on their trip and Mary cleared up several month's of her schedule to make sure they had enough time in Japan.  
  
One thing Mary was grateful for, most countries switched over to the new creds system so there was no need to get some exchanged into yens. Finally the day came when the four made their way to the Gotham International Airport and began their trip back to where Ranma died in a sense and Mary was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Ranko

An American Batman in Nerima  
  
Chapter 4: Ranko  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
6/12/2002  
  
e-mail: crystalcollins19@hotmail.com  
  
Batman Beyond belongs to whoever owns him and Ranma belongs to Rumiko. I do not own them so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor little girl who's doing this for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary was a little annoyed with her son because she knew he brought along that infernal suit. She was hoping to have him to herself and not have to share him with Batman. It was a good thing in a way though, maybe she'd be able to spar with him while he was using it. Terry had gotten a lot better but she could still easily outmatch him, maybe with the suit the playing ground could even out a little more.  
  
It was a little surprising to see that Nerima hadn't changed a whole lot. Sure their were some of the technological advancements that seemed to appear overnight through the rest of the world but it still looked for the most part the same as it did when she left all that time ago.  
  
"It's beautiful." Max said in awe as she watched out the window of the rental van, "It's not crowded like back home."  
  
"Yeah, I don't see any signs of dregs at all." Terry said looking back from the front passenger seat and seeing Matt sound asleep in the seat behind their mother and smiled. Matt could be a real twip sometimes but Terry still loved his younger brother.  
  
"Still, I want all of you to be careful." Mary said, "Your mother would kill me if something happened to you Maxine."  
  
"Please call me Max, Mrs. McGinnis." Max said.  
  
"Only if you cal me Mary." Mary said.  
  
"Deal." Max laughed. It was good to get away from Gotham for awhile.  
  
"We're here." Mary said as they pulled up in front of a westren style house and they climbed out of the van minus their luggage and walked up to the door. Nervously she knocked on the door and held her breath as it opened several moments later. A red-haired woman answered the door wearing a green sundress which surprised Mary. She never saw her mother wearing anything but a kimono.  
  
"M-Mom?" Mary sqeaked in surprise.  
  
"Ran…Mary?" the woman asked. The two woman hugged each other tightly as tearf freely fell from their eyes. After several moments Mary withdrew and introduced Terry and Matt who the woman hugged each in turn then hugged a startled Max when Mary introduced her.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome…" Max said.  
  
"You can call me grandmother if you like." the woman said, "Or just plain Nodoka if you prefer."  
  
What Max was going to say was forgotten at that, "Thank you grandmother."  
  
"I have tea waiting inside." Nodoka said, leading them inside and into what must have been the dinning room.  
  
"Why's the table so small?" Matt asked in confusion making Mary giggle a little. Terry slapped Max on the back of the head lightly. "Oh!"  
  
"Terry, don't hit your brother like that." Mary said.  
  
The four sat around the table, Mary sitting next to Matt so she could make sure he stayed out of trouble. Nodoka came in carrying a tray with tea and snacks and served evreybody as she sat across from Marry.  
  
"Where's pops?" Mary finally asked.  
  
"He went to visit Soun." Nodoka explained.  
  
"He's not planning anything is he?" Mary asked, not bothering to hide her irritation from her mother.  
  
"I took care of that dear." Nodoka said.  
  
"This rips!" Matt exclaimed eating another cookie.  
  
"What?" Nodoka asked in confusion.  
  
"He means that he likes them." Mary explained trying not to laugh at her mother's confusion, "It's slang in Gotham."  
  
Nodoka nodded though Mary could tell the woman was still confused. "I though that you could stay in your old room while Terry and Matt shared the guest room. I cleaned out the attic for Max while you're here."  
  
Mary nodded in appreciation as she finished her tea. "H-how's Akane?"  
  
Nodoka frowned slightly, "She married that Habiki boy not long after you left. They have a daughter named Ranko."  
  
Mary sighed as she thought about that, she was flattered that they'd name their daughter after her but it was a little hard to believe that Akane married Ryoga. She wondered what else had changed since she left.  
  
***  
  
After they had settled in and Max was working on setting up her comuter Terry decided to take a walk and explore the town. Compared to Gotham this place was kind of quiet which kind of bothered him yet it also comforted him. There wouldn't be any need for Batman here but he couldn't help worrying a little about back home.  
  
Right before leaving he had a major fight with Dana and they broke up, this time for good. It hurt but he knew that it had been coming for awhile now since he kept standing her up unintetionally. It wasn't as if he didn't try to make it, it was just hard to get away to meet her when he was in a middle of a fight or something.  
  
After walking aimlessly for twenty minutes he stumbled into a park where a very cute girl of about his with long black hair tied back with a ribbon and wearing cut-off jean shorts and red blouse was arguing with a boy with short black hair wearing a blue kendo uniform.  
  
"I told you I'm not interested in you!" the girl spat.  
  
"Surely you jest oh beautous Ranko Tendo." the boy said waving a bokken around, "For I am the rising star of the kendo world, the blue thunder of Furinkan High and one as great as I should have no one else but a fierce tigress such as yourself by my side!"  
  
"Damn it Kuno!" Ranko spat, "I can't stand you, you make me sick! Why can't you get that through your thick head you jerk!"  
  
"Hey dreg!" Terry snapped walking up to the two, "Didn't you hear what the girl said?"  
  
"I can take care of myself you jerk!" Ranko snapped.  
  
"What gaijin dare challenge me?" Kuno demanded. Before he had a chance for an answer Terry pounded his face into the ground. When he turned to face the girl he noticed the shocked look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Terry asked.  
  
"Wh-where did you learn how to fight?" Ranko asked.  
  
"My mom taught me how to do that." Terry explained.  
  
"Bull! That was anything goes style and only two family's know it since Happosai died. There's no way that your mother would know it!" Ranko fumed.  
  
"Yeah it's anything goes style," Terry explained, "It's my family's style."  
  
"BULL! There's no way a gaijin family would know it!" Ranko snapped.  
  
Terry wasn't in the mood to argue with this girl so he started to turn away before realizing something. "Do you know a Nodoka Saotome?" The socked look on the girl's face was all he needed, "She's my grandmother."  
  
"No way!" Ranko exclaimed. "That would mean your mother is…Ranma?"  
  
"My mom's name is…"  
  
"Mary, Mary McGinnis dear." Mary said startling the two of them, "Ranma died along time ago."  
  
"Mom?" Terry asked noticing his mother's eyes misting slightly.  
  
"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." Mary said poking the unconcious boy with her foot, "Sorta looks like Kuno."  
  
"That is Kuno." Ranko said finally snapping out of the shock of this woman sneaking up on them.  
  
"Can't be, he like what fifteen maybe sixteen. Tatawaki should be older than me." Mary said.  
  
"He's the blowhards son." Ranko said. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My names Ranko Tendo, daughter of Akane and Ryoga Tendo."  
  
"I just came by to see if Terry was going to come with us to get something to eat." Mary said, "You're free to come along if you like."  
  
"No thanks." Ranko said turning to leave.  
  
"Say hi to P-Chan for me!" Mary said and almost giggled when the girl froze for a moment before walking off.  
  
"Who's P-Chan?" Matt asked from behind Terry.  
  
Terry almost jumped from shock, that was twice in five minutes that someone had been able to sneak up on him. He could believe his mother doing it after seeing her skill first hand but how could the twip do it? He sighed as he glanced back at the form of the retreating girl, she was cute.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	5. Hyena

An American batman in Nerima

Chapter 5: Hyena

By Crystal Setsuna

Terry stood on top of a roof scanning the area after sneaking out from his grandmother's house though it was a little difficult with his little brother staying in the same room. He was checking out the night life in Nerima as Batman but hadn't really found any trouble which was partly driving him crazy. He was actually looking forward to meeting his grandfather but the elder man had never came home from his trip to the Tendo's which for some reason seemed to worry his mother and grandmother but it wasn't because he hadn't returned home. They mentioned that if he tried to start up some stupid pact again that they would both pound him into the pavement.

Deciding to head back he extended his wings and ignited his rockets taking to the skies over the small town heading in the direction of his grandmother's when he noticed a girl standing up against a large man in some kind of animal costume. Dropping down close by he was shocked when he realized that it wasn't a costume, the man had been genetically altered severely to resemble a Hyena and wore only blue jeans and sneakers.

"Move little girl or I might have to hurt you." The man said, half cackleling as he couldn't seem to stand still while always seeming to bounce on his heels like in those old fighting games he saw once.

"No, I won't let you hurt anyone else." The girl said with an eerily familiar voice. Upon closer inspection he realized it was that Ranko girl he met earlier that day. She barely dodged as the man swiped a huge clawed hand at her. "Your crime spree is over freak!"

"And here I thought I was on vacation." Terry said smirking as he drew the attention of both the girl and man.

"Stay out of this!" Ranko hissed, "He's mine!"

"Nice Halloween costume punk, but you better stop playing batman." The hyena man snorted, "The bat's in the states.

"Don't be so sure of that, dreg." Terry said releasing a batarang in each hand.

"Don't ignore me!" Ranko snapped kicking the hyena man hard in the stomach causing him to double over for a moment before reaching up to grab her by the face lifting her off the ground.

"Hands off!" Terry shouted launching both batarang's. The first striking the man in the wrist making him lose his hold dropping Ranko to the ground and the other striking him in the back of the head. It didn't seem to faze him more than that as he turned towards Terry and started throwing punches and slashes with his claws which Terry easily weaved in between while silently thanking his mother for her lessons as they were helping a lot. He smiled as e saw Ranko climbing to her feet and getting back into a fighting stance. Terry kicked the man in the stomach making him tumble towards Ranko who hit him in the back driving him back to Terry who jumped in the air delivering a round house kick to the side of his head knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Ranko demanded.

"I'm Batman." Terry said before launching into the sky as he heard sirens approaching.

"Get back here!" Ranko screamed angrily as Terry flew off knowing that she would be okay with the man out of action and the police now arriving on the scene. He had to admit that she was a great fighter but he had to wonder just what she was doing taking on whoever that man was or who the man was to begin with. He promised himself that he would find out the following day as he wanted to find out a little more about the girl because for some reason he just couldn't get her out of his head.

Hi, just a small update for now letting everyone know that I'm back and will be working on my stories some more.


End file.
